


Death Eater Conspiracy (Edinburgh Dungeon)

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conspiracy, Death Eaters, Good Death Eaters, Muggles, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Death Eaters conspire against Dark Lord.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> This story is written as part of weekly entry for Facebook group Hogwarts – Great Hall  
> _________________________________________________________________

Two hooded figures fell silent as a group of screaming muggles run past them. They looked at them through their masked faces. One muggle girl turned, tossed them a scared look and then bolted, screaming even louder.  

"Did you have to pick this place of all?" whispered one figure

"He will not look for us among muggles."  hissed another "If we are about to betray him, we need privacy."

"But look at the place it is a total sham. There is no scary thing in sight and yet they scream." 

Three more figures joined them.

"Why are we in this hallway?"

"Other places are full of muggles, they seem to run through this hallway only."

"We do fit in."

"This is not a joking matter. We will fit in better in other rooms if he finds out."

"Yes, he is mad. More than he used to be." a tingle of scare lingered in the voice

"Are you backing away?"

"No, but I have a family to think of…"

"We all do, that’s why we do this, for our children."

"So who can we trust?"

"No one." the sixth figure answered, joining them, his or her's voice muffed "Not even each other."

"How are we going to do this?" female voice trembled

"Just keep the boy alive and unharmed the rest will follow naturally. And keep your minds clear at his presence."

"You are the one to say that." hissed another hooded figure "You linger at his right sleeve."

"Yes, I linger at more than one sleeve and I’m still alive. As I told you before, keep the boy alive and unharmed."

"And the boy’s friends."

"Them as well. Nincompoop would be long dead if they are not with him."

Another group of muggles runs by them. One teenage boy lingered and then started to approach them. The sixth hooded figure turned towards him hissing “boo” and boy runs away. They all laughed. 

"That would be all. We will meet here again when need emerges. Good day to you all." mumbled the man who just scared the boy. The others nodded in agreement and disappeared one at the time followed by faint POP.

Next group of muggles ran through the corridor, so much similar to the dungeon, screaming and laughing. Never know about the group of hooded figures who just plotted against their Master.


End file.
